Forum:Robots with results tables
This forum page is to put done any robots that have a results table on their page. If any robot has a results table added, add it to the list. Robots done Numbers *8 Ball *64 Wedge *100% Y.A.W.N. A *A.W.O.L. *A Bot Named Sue *Abaddon *Abbatoir *Aces and Eights *Ack-Ack! *Adult Supervision is Required *Aftermath *Afterthought *Agent X *Aggravated Assault *Agitator *Alabama Slammer *Alcoholic Stepfather *Alien 2 *Alien Gladiator *All Weather Tire Bot *Alpha Crusader *Alpha Raptor *American Justice *Amputator *Angriff *Angry Barracuda *Ankle Biter *Annuit Geptus *Anubis *Arachnobot *Archangel *Aries *Armadillo *Armageddon *Atomic Wedgie *Avatar *Axe No Questions B *B.E.H.EMOTH *B.O.B. *BABS *Baby Bear *Bacchus *Backlash *Bad Attitude *Bad Badger *Bad Blood *Bad Bone *Bad Dog *Bad Habit *Bad News *Bait *Ballbreaker *Bang *Batrok Z *BattleDawg *Battle Scar *Bender *Bermuda Triangle *Berzerker 2000 *Beta Raptor *Beta *Big Betty *Big Stick *Bigger-MisDirection *Bigger Brother *Biggus *Billy-Bot *BioHazard *Bit Schlapp *Black Hawk *Black Warrior *Black Widow *Blade Runner *BladeSpinner *Blendo *Blue Devil *Blue Steel *Blue Streak *Blue Vixen *Blunt Force Trauma *Bolo *Bombus Bombus *Booby Trap *Borris *Bot-a-Bing *Bot Named Sue *Bot Product *Botknocker-19 *Bottom Dweller *Botulism *Bouncing Betty *Bounty Hunter *Bovine Intervention *Brainsters of Triskelion *BravePart *Breaker Box *BrewBot *Brutality *Brute Force Method *Bucky the Beaverbot *Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street *Bulldog *Bumble Bee *Bumper Bawt *Bumper *Bust-O-Matic C *CU-Denver Demagogue *CUAD the Crusher *Caliban *Cannibot *Captain Insane-O *Carnage Raptor *Carnivore *Center Punch *Centipede‎ *Cerberus *Chains Addiction‎ *Chameleon *Cheap Shot *Chewbot *Chewy *Chiabot *Chin-Killa *Chipper Monkey *Choo-Choo Bacca *Chopper *Chummy *Circuit Breaker *Claw Reaper *Claymore *Cleprechaun *Code:BLACK *Codebreaker *Cold Steel *Collateral Damage *Commando *Complete Control *Count Botula *Counter Revolution *Crash Test Dummy *Crash Test Junior *Crashius Clay *Critical Condition *Crock *Crouching Puppy, Hidden Kitten *Cry Havoc *Cryptler *Cyclone D *Daisy *Dark Matter *Darkness *Darkstar-2J *Das Bot *Dawn of Destruction *Deadblow *Death Drum *Death-Maul *Death By Monkeys *Death Ray *Deathwishbone *Deb Bot *Decimator *Defiant *Delta II *Dennis the Non-Venomous Water Snake *Der BiterBot *Destructobot *DevNull *DiamondBack *Diesector *Disco Cow 3000 *Diskontent *Disposable Hero *Dispose-All *DooAll *Doom of Babylon *Doorstop *Double Agent *Double Secret Probation *Double Trouble *Doublecross *Dr. Inferno Jr. *Dracolich *Dreadbot *Dreadbot *Dredge *Drill-O-Dillo *Dude of Destruction E *Edge *El Cucuy *El Diablo Grande *El Diablo *Electric Lunch *Endotherm *Enforcer *EnumScratch *Eradicator *Eraser *Eric the Red *Eugene *Evil Con Carne *Evil Fish Tank *Evil Twins *Evilution *Excalibot *Exodus *Eye of the Storm F *F5 *Falcon *Fang *Fantom Thrust *Fast Forward *Fatal Encounter *Feminine Wiles *Final Destiny *Final Verdict *Firestorm *Flailbot *FlatBot *Flip You Off‎ *Flying Brick *Fork-N-Stein *FrenZy *Froghemoth *FrostBite *Fusion G *Gale Force *Gamma Raptor *Gammacide *Gammatron *Gang Green Weasel *Garm *Garry Gizzmo *General Gau *Gig'em Bot‎ *Ginsu *GoPostal *GoatHammer *Godtilla *GoldDigger *Goldie *Golem‎ *Gorange 3 *Got Bot? *Gray Matter *Green Dragon *Green Wave *Greenspan *Gremlin II *Grendel *Gross Negligence *Grunion *Grunt Force *Gungnire *Gyrax H *Half Ass N Random *Half Gassed *Halo *HammerHead *Hammertime *Hamunaptra *Havoc (Season 5.0) *Hazard *Headtrimmer *Heavy Metal Noise *Helichopter *Helmie the Robot *Herr Gepoünden *HexaDecimator *Hexy Jr. *High Impact‎ *Hipoponomous *Hoarf *Hobgoblin LTD *Hog Wild *Hoobot *Hostile Intent *Huggy Bear *Hugs & Kisses *Hurricane *Hyperkeil I *I-Beam *I.D.I.C. *IceBerg *IceCube *Impact‎ *InTriVerter *Incisor *Incoming *Instigator *Internal Audit *Iron Eagle *Iron Soldier *Isosceles 1 J *JC Slammer *Jabberwock *Jack Rabbit *Jack the Flipper *Jack the Gripper *Jack the Hammer *Janus *Jaws of Death *Jersey Devil *Jo Mama *Jolly Roger *JuggerBot *Juggernaut *Junior *Junkyard Dog *Junkyard Offspring K *K.I.S.S. *K *Karcas 2 *Kegerator *Kegger *Kenny's Revenge *Kernel Klink *Kill-O-Amp *KillerB *KillerHurtz *Killer Stash *Killjoy *Kinetic Kill Vehicle *Knee-Breaker *Knome II *Knucklehead *Kraken *Kritical Mass II L *La Betail *Lambo *Li'l Chipper *License to Kill *Liquid Lunch *Little Blue Engine *Little Drummer Boy *Little Egypt‎‎ *Little Hater *Little Pharma *Little Piece of Hate *Little Pink Butterfly of Doom *Little Sister *Little Slice *Little Whacko *Llamakazi *Lobotomizer *Lobotomy *Lock-Nut Monster *LocoMotion *Low Blow *Lug Nutz M *M2K02 *M.I.A. *M.O.E. *Mad Cow *Maddgoth *Mad Mer *Maggot *Magnasty Destructotron *Major Divot *Major Punishment *Malice Aforethought *Malice *Malicious Mischief *Malvolio *Maneater *Manta *MantaRay *Mantis *Marauder *Marauder *Massacre *Matts Bammer *Mauler *Maximum Overdrive *Maximus *MechaVore *Mechadon *Mechanical Wildcat *Megabyte‎ *Menace *MetalMuncher *Metallic Mayhem *Mid-Evil Mower *Mike-da-Drum *Mini Mer *Minion *Minnesota Mangler *Minotaur *Minotaur *Miriah *Mirror Image *Misanthrobot *Miss Dee Meaner *Misty the WonderBot *Mjollnir *Moebius *Mohammed Ali *Monarch *Mongus *Monster *Mordicus *Mortis *MosFet On Steroids *Mouser Mecha-Catbot *Mr. Bonestripper *Mr. Roboto *Mr. Snoogglepuss *Mr. Sucko *Mutilator *My Nutz Are Stainless *My Son *Myter Byter N *Namreko 3000 *Narwhal‎ *Nasty Overbite *Neb *Necronomibot *Nemesis *Neptune‎ *Nicebot‎ *Nightmare *No Apologies *No Luv *No Tolerance III *No Tolerance II *None Shall Pass‎ *Norbert *Nsyncerator O *OUCH!! *O'Dominator *Odin *OJ *Omega-13 *One Tin Soldier *Osirus *Outlaw *OverKill *Overlord *Overwhelming Force-59 P *P.T. Bruiser *Pack Raptors *Paladin *Palindrome *Panic Attack *Papercut *Parallax *Paralyzer Pete *Parasitic *Patriot *Patton *Peanut *Pegleg *Pentazmo Destructo *Pestilence *Phishfeuxd *Phoenix *Phrizbee-Ultimate *Phrizbee *Pink Slip *PitBot *Plowbot *Portable Killsaw *Potter's Wheel *Pokey *Pressure Drop *Pro-AM *Prompt Critical *Proto-Type 4 *Psyche *Psycho Splatter *Psychotron *Puck *Punjar *Purple Haze‎ *Pursuer *PyRAMidroid Q R *RACC *RA *Rama Lama Ding Bot *Rambite *Rammstein *Rampage *Rasta *Ravager *Razer *Reactore‎ *Reaper *Recycler *Red Scorpion *Red Square *Repeat Offender *Revision Z *Rhino *Rhode Hog‎‎ *Rim Tin Tin *Ringmaster *Ripoff *Road Dot *Road Rage *RoboLoco *Robo Master *RoboMisDirection *RoboSapien *Robot X *RoboVore *Robomination *Rock-Hard *Rocky Balbota *Rolling Blackout *Ronin *Root Canal *Root Canal (Heavyweight) *Rott-Bott *Rubox *Rugger S *S.O.B. *SABotage *SMD *Salamander *Sallad *Sawulator‎ *Sawzz-All *Scorned *Scorpio *Scorpioid *Scrap Daddy Flipskanker *Scrap Daddy Persistor *Scrap Daddy Surplus *Scrap Daddy Turbulence *Scrap Metal *Screamin' Demon *Scrub *Secret Weapon *Serial Box Killer *Sgt. Spanky *Shaft *Shaka *Sharkbyte *Sharkicide *Sharp Tooth *She Fights Like a Girl *Shish-ka-bot *Shockwave *Short Circuit‎ *Short Order Chef *Shotgun *Shotgun *Shovit *Shredbot *Shrike (Heavyweight) *Shrike *Sick Mind *Silver Bullet *Silverback *Sisyphus *Skid Mark *SlamDancer *SlamJob *Slap 'Em Sillier *Slap 'Em Silly *SlapPest *Sledge-Jammer *Slugger *Smak Jr. *Snake *Snap Dragon *Snipe *SnowCone‎ *SnowFlake *Snuggabot‎ *Some Parts *Son of Bob *Son of Body Parts *Son of Smashy *Son of Whyachi *Son of a Beast *Space Ape *Space Monkey *Sparky *Spaz *Speed Bump XL *Speed Bump *Spike Demon *Spike of Doom *SpikedPunch *Spin Cycle *Spin Orbiting Force *Spin Reaper *Spinister *Spinne‎ *Spinning Mayhem *Spinster *Spitfire *Spwack *Squirrelly D *Stealth Terminator *Stealthbot-The Tallahasee Lassie *Steel Reign *Stewbot *Stinger: The Killer Bee *Stinger *Stingray *Strange Brew *Strike Terror *Stuffie *SubZero‎ *Subject to Change Without Reason *Sublime *Suicidal Tendencies *Summoner *Sunshine Lollibot *Super Collider *Super Nova *Surgeon General *Sweet *Swinger *Swirlee *Swordfish T *T-Minus *T-Wrex *T.D.M. *T6 *Tantrum *Tarkus *Tazbot *Techno Destructo *Technofool *Technofool *Tentoumushi *Terror *Tesla's Tornado *Texas Stampede *That Good R&D‎ *The Administrator‎ *The Annihilator *The Archduke *The Big B *The Black Knight *The Butcher *The Cast-Iron Pig *The Crusher *The Cyclonic Plague *The Dude *The Heart of Darkness *The Jouster‎ *The Judge *The Judge *The Junkyard Cog *The KillDozer *The Little Engine That Killed *The Locksmith *The Master *The Matador *The Midnight Project *The Missing Link *The Orlando Commando *The Phreak *The Pipe *The Probe *The Prosecutor *The Raven *The Ripper *The Steel Magnolia *The Swarm *The Toy *The Wacky Compass *The WOK *Think Tank *Thorn *Thump *Thwak *Timmy *Tobor Rabies *Tomb of Doom *Tombstone *Tool Chop *Toro *Torquemada *Tortoise *Total Chaos *Towering Inferno *Tower of Power *Toy Car *Travesty *Traxx *TriDent *Trial & Error *Trig Terror *Trippy *Tripulta Raptor *Trocar *Tsunami *T.U.S.K. *Tulsa Hurricane *Turbo *Turtle *Twin Paradox *Twister *Tybalt U *UGV Scorpion *Unit 3000-21 *Unlicensed Chiropractor *Uplifting Experience *UpperCut V *VD6.0 *Vault *Vertigo *Vesuvius *Village Idiot *Violator *Vladiator *Vlad the Impaler *Voltronic W *W.L.O.W. *Wacker *War Machine *Warhead *Warrior *Wedge-o-Matic *Wedgehawg *Wedge of Doom *Wee Willy Wedgy *Wham! Bam! *Wham-I-Am *Whirl Wep *WhirlWind *Whirligig *Wireless Wonder *Witch Doctor *Whyachi *Widowmaker *WindChill *World Peace *Worm Burner *Wrath Jr. *WulfBane X *XSNERGY‎ Y *YU812 *Yabba Dabba Dozer *Yoshik *Yoshikillerbot Z *ZiggZagg *Ziggo *Zion *Zombie